


Stretch of the Imagination

by SomeSunnyDay



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Cannibalism, Cooking, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Vinnie characterized on the darker side, slight physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay
Summary: He could've just asked.
Relationships: HABIT/Vinny (Everyman HYBRID)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Stretch of the Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 3AM so I'm not sure if this makes sense, just thought it'd be interesting to explore Habit's eating routines and Vinnie's nonchalance about them even if it involves him.

Vinnie wakes up, the smell of cooked carrots stuffing his nose. He could only see in front of him, he was put on his stomach.

Heavy footsteps made him try to get up.

"Oh good!" Habit kicked Vinnie back down and stepped over him, "Now I can start cooking the rest."

Vinnie moved again and was made aware of the lack of feeling in his body. Numbed. Habit kicked his legs away from where he needed to stand and he fell back over.

"..Wh..what did you-..do.." he tried to ask more, but he trailed off.

Habit stirred whatever was in the pot. "Oh Vinnie, it's sad you can't tell when you've been drugged." 

Vinnie moved his head to look, and again Habit made him look elsewhere. "You like A1 sauce?" He asked casually.

Vinnie loosely nodded. Habit smiled, "Good man, I'll put extra for yours."

Vinnie was very confused. He was being made food? Why was he drugged?

He felt his body give out again, and he passed out.

He was kicked awake, "'Ey, get your ass up I plated the food you jackass."

Habit dragged Vinnie to the table. With a grunt, he dropped him back to the floor. Vinnie whined a little.

Habit put the plate in front of Vinnie, "A1 sauce like you wanted."

Vinnie squinted, "What kind..of meat is- this?"

Habit laughed and sat next to him at the table, "Your thighs were hard to shave, but they got some good meat."

Vinnie was then allowed to look down at his body, he was wearing loose boxers and blood stained bandages were wrapped around his thighs.

"Fuck- Habit..you could've asked.." Vinnie rubbed his face.

Habit laughed again, "I know, but it's fun to see you fucked up on the floor. Your body is one of the best tasting ones I've had in awhile."

Vinnie blinked slowly, "Mh." He set the plate on his arm and dug in.

He wasn't really a meat person but no use having his own go to waste.


End file.
